Too perfect to be mine
by Seewa
Summary: Scorpius n'avait jamais été son style, elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop parfait. Trop beau, trop intelligent, trop calme… trop tout. (Rated T pour le langage). ONESHOT


Rien. Un vendredi soir à dix-neuf heures et Rose Weasley n'avait _strictement_ rien à faire. Elle avait bouclé la dernière affaire à sa charge en fin d'après-midi, son patron lui avait alors fait grâce des deux heures de travail qui lui restaient à effectuer. Le repas mijotait, la vaisselle était propre, même son chaton gris – Schnaps – avait arrêté de miauler depuis qu'elle lui avait donné son lait.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge murale en inox. Elle n'en aperçut même pas les aiguilles. Lever la tête vers le cadran chiffré était un tic qu'elle avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle ne lisait même pas l'heure à vrai dire, elle s'assurait juste qu'il lui restait du temps, qu'elle ne risquait pas de rater quelque chose. Elle n'était pas habituée à se laisser aller, elle passait sa vie à bouger, à courir. Et c'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait, après tout… C'est pourquoi elle percevait cette parenthèse comme un mauvais présage, comme le calme plat avant la tempête.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut être contente d'être libre un soir de week-end, mais la jeune rousse n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle se serait bien rongé les ongles de nerfs – ou tout du moins pour s'occuper – si elle ne s'était pas promis, quelques jours plus tôt, de remédier à cette mauvaise habitude. Et le pire était justement qu'elle savait que travailler l'aurait détendue. Si seulement elle avait eu un cas sur lequel s'épancher…

Rose se stoppa net devant la table à manger et s'assit sur celle-ci avant de rejeter la tête en arrière. Ses mains enserrèrent les bords du bois grossièrement sculpté et elle éclata de rire. Pas étonnant que McLaggen l'ait larguée deux jours plus tôt.

— Qui aimerait baiser une névrosée totalement obnubilée par son boulot ? pensa-t-elle tout haut en attrapant le paquet de cigarettes posé sur le comptoir.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Eric de ne pas avoir supporté qu'elle lui préfère son travail. Aucun garçon n'aimerait voir sa petite-amie retarder le moment de venir se mettre au lit surtout quand la raison du délai réside dans la construction d'une plaidoirie revendiquant les droits des sirènes.

Rose tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de recracher la fumée, le regard accroché à la petite rue qu'elle pouvait voir depuis sa fenêtre.

Elle n'aimait pas se vanter, mais dire que le travail qu'elle exerçait était irréprochable n'aurait pas été mentir. Elle était douée pour défendre les causes perdues, obtenir son diplôme d'avocate avait été la meilleure chose qu'elle ait pu faire de sa vie. Elle adorait travailler pour la S.A.L.A.F (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Animaux Fantastiques). Les mauvaises langues pouvaient bien continuer à prétendre qu'elle n'avait été engagée que parce qu'elle était la fille de la présidente, elle n'en avait que faire. Voilà tout.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand un coup à la porte la fit réagir. Elle se remit nonchalamment sur ses pieds et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'accueillir le visiteur qu'une masse de cheveux blonds se jetait déjà sous son nez, une série de pleurs envahissant brusquement son appartement.

— Kira ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle affolée, en reconnaissant le parfum de sa meilleure amie.

— … Tr… Trompée… ée… Gra… Graaa… ziellaaa…, furent les seuls mots que Rose réussit à comprendre entre deux sanglots.

— Calme-toi, chuchota-t-elle en tapotant le dos de la jeune sorcière.

Elle la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé en attrapant une boîte de mouchoirs au passage – qui n'était pas du tout au milieu pour attester de son état après qu'Eric l'ait quittée certainement pas. Kira la regarda faire, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Ses grands yeux bleus embués contrastaient avec la beauté de son visage. Rose lui tendit un mouchoir et partit dans la cuisine, d'où elle pouvait toujours la voir puisque les deux pièces n'étaient pas séparées.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, les mains chargées de deux verres et d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, « pour les coups durs » comme elles aimaient souvent dire. Elle remplit les deux verres et en servit un à sa meilleure amie qui le but cul sec avant de pleurer de plus belle. Rose commença alors à la bercer, touchée par la fragilité qui se laissait deviner au travers des soubresauts de Kira. La blonde ne voulut plus parler, se contentant de boire et de se moucher bruyamment.

Enfin, plusieurs verres plus tard, la pièce commença à devenir silencieuse.

— Ca va mieux ? interrogea Rose concernée alors que Kira hochait la tête. Bon… et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ? enchaîna-t-elle, pourtant peu sûre de vouloir entendre la suite.

Une longue pause s'ensuivit pendant laquelle la blonde resta interdite, se demandant visiblement si dire la vérité serait une bonne chose. Puis n'y tenant plus, elle murmura dépitée :

— Mon père trompe ma mère avec Graziella Zabini.

Rose cligna des yeux, cherchant pendant quelques secondes une quelconque trace de rictus sur le visage de son amie.

— Dis quelque chose ! la soma la blonde d'un air plus que sérieux.

—Elle a notre âge, réagit-elle, signifiant le ridicule de la situation.

— Je sais ce que je dis ! continua Kira en la mettant au défi d'insinuer qu'elle pourrait inventer pareille histoire. Je les ai vus, cet après-midi sur le chemin de traverse. Papa m'avait accompagnée chez Mrs Guipure pour m'acheter une nouvelle robe mais la prise des mesures a été plus longue que prévue. Il a prétendu voir un collègue dehors et est sorti pour lui dire bonjour… soi-disant. Quand les couturières ont terminé j'ai voulu le rejoindre et là... Ils ne se cachaient même pas Rose, tu imagines !

— Ils se saluaient peut-être, ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives.

— Ils s'embrassaient Weasley !

Rose fit la grimace.

— Tu crois que je devrais en parler à ma mère ?

— Je ne sais pas… Si tu étais à sa place, tu penses que tu aimerais savoir ?

— Je ne suis pas elle. Maman a toujours eu le don d'éviter tout sujet dramatique. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle fait exprès de ne pas comprendre pour s'assurer qu'aucune dispute n'éclate, répondit Kira un peu trop franchement. Si tu savais comme ça peut m'énerver cette tendance à vouloir à tout prix incarner la parfaite petite famille en toutes circonstances, et _surtout_ en présence de tes parents. J'ai souvent comme l'impression qu'elle a un petit faible pour ton père.

Rose tritura une mèche de cheveux en se mordant la lèvre. La discussion commençait à sérieusement devenir gênante. Kira avait visiblement trop bu, elle ne se laisserait pas aller à de telles révélations sinon.

— Je devrais quand même le lui dire, continua cette dernière, lancée. Enfin, je crois… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? … Tu le lui dirais, évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que je pose la question à Rose Weasley, la fille la plus honnête que le monde ait fait ? D'un autre côté… Non, non. Je vais le lui dire, décida la jeune sorcière en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

— Non, non, non, non, non ! Demain ! ordonna Rose en la rattrapant et en la mettant sur la direction de la chambre d'ami.

La rousse lui prêta un pyjama, regrettant presque de l'avoir laissée boire autant. Kira n'était jamais de bonne compagnie les jours de gueule de bois et ce serait bien sûr à elle de trinquer. Elle borda rapidement la blonde avant de la regarder affectueusement s'endormir.

Rose n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Lavande Finnigan, pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte. Pour une raison obscure, la mère de sa meilleure amie prenait un malin plaisir à toujours pointer les défauts de la jeune Weasley. S'entendre dire qu'elle était bien trop maigre avec des seins inexistants à l'âge de 15 ans – où tous les garçons ne s'intéressent qu'à ça – n'était pas _vraiment_ le meilleur souvenir qu'elle ait gardé de son adolescence. Cependant, elle devait bien admettre qu'une femme ne méritait pas ce que Seamus était en train de lui faire subir. Dire que Graziella avait vingt-et-un ans… Mr Finnigan était encore bien conservé pour un homme de son âge, certes, mais fréquenter quelqu'un qui pourrait être sa fille…

Elle secoua la tête, n'osant pas imaginer ce que serait devenue sa vie si elle s'était trouvée à la place de Kira, témoin de l'adultère de son père. Elle aimait tellement Ronald Weasley qu'une telle désillusion aurait vraiment pu la briser. D'autant plus si sa maîtresse avait été Lavande, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter en repensant à ce qu'avait dit son amie. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine pendant qu'elle enchantait les verres pour qu'ils se lavent seuls. Plutôt mourir. Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une en regardant la lumière du lampadaire clignoter. Il était vingt-deux heures cinquante.

_Quand elle parlait de calme avant la tempête, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à une tornade._

Quand on actionna le carillon de sa porte le lendemain midi, Rose s'attendait à tout sauf à se retrouver nez à nez avec son cousin flanqué de Scorpius Malfoy deux pas derrière lui. Albus arborait un air abattu qu'elle savait calculé pour pouvoir entrer. Les deux amis semblaient essoufflés et n'avaient pas fière allure – leurs vêtements trempés par la pluie battante qui sévissait dehors n'arrangeant rien à la chose. La jeune rousse cligna rapidement des paupières avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, les larmes lui montant rapidement au coin des yeux.

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes regardés dans une glace récemment ? demanda-t-elle en retenant difficilement de faibles soubresauts. Même Schnaps paraît moins misérable après son bain mensuel.

Les jeunes sorciers se jaugèrent l'un l'autre d'un air entendu avant de forcer l'entrée devant une Rose à présent hilare. Albus ôta son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures sans outre mesure tandis que Scorpius restait au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant visiblement pas trop où se mettre.

— Assieds-toi Scorp ! ordonna Albus, agacé par tant de manières.

Le blond obtempéra pendant que le jeune Potter lançait un charme de chaleur à ses chaussettes d'un geste nonchalant de la main avant de croiser les mains derrière la tête et poser ses pieds nus sur la table basse du salon. La propriétaire le regarda faire, sidérée, avant de s'écrier :

— Vire tes sales pattes de là Albus Severus avant que je ne te fasse regretter de ne pas être né castré !

— Toujours aussi courtoise chère cousine, ironisa le jeune-homme en retirant ses jambes du meuble. Je t'aurais pensée un peu plus polie en présence de Scorpius…

— Que je n'ai pas invité et donc à qui je n'ai rien à prouver. Désolée Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas contre toi, s'excusa-t-elle sans oser relever les yeux.

— Pas de mal, répondit ce dernier en essayant de ne pas prendre part au conflit.

Rose sourit.

— Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

— Lily m'a envoyé un hibou en disant que ma mère passerait dans l'après-midi chez moi… Donc je me suis dit que si elle ne m'y trouvait pas elle cesserait de me demander sans arrêt des petits enfants, justifia Albus en bâillant. Depuis que James s'est marié on dirait qu'elle se met au défit de me voir faire la même chose d'ici la fin de l'année.

Il ensorcela des petits fours que Rose avait disposés dans un plat pour qu'ils lui atterrissent dans sa main. La jeune-femme l'épia du coin de l'œil en soupirant alors qu'il en enfournait trois d'un coup dans la bouche et avalait le tout sans prendre le temps de les mâcher.

— Qui va se marier ? demanda une voix féminine alors qu'Albus s'étranglait presque en reconnaissant les intonations de l'amie de sa cousine.

— Kira ! s'écria Scorpius en se levant d'un coup pour l'enlacer, le visage soudain plus éclairé.

— Hey Scorp' ! répondit l'intéressée en ne se faisant pas prier pour répondre à l'étreinte du jeune blond.

Rose regarda l'échange en s'asseyant sur sa table en bois. Elle s'alluma une cigarette en se disant que Scorpius Malfoy était décidément bien trop amoureux de Kira pour que celle-ci puisse s'en rendre compte. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler sous ses yeux que Kira Finnigan ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Plus les choses étaient voyantes, moins son amie les remarquait.

Albus tentait vainement de regagner un brin de contenance et Rose pouffa. Elle avait toujours aimé observer le comportement que pouvait avoir certains garçons quand mis face à son amie. Son cousin, lui aussi, n'échappait pas à la longue liste de prétendants de cette dernière. Qui n'arborait d'ailleurs, pour sa part, aucune trace des quelconques ravages qu'auraient pu faire les pleurs de la veille.

— Vas-tu un jour te décider à arrêter de te suicider à petit feu Rose Weasley ? s'exclama Kira en jetant une œillade peu amène à la tige, désormais presque éteinte, de la jeune rousse.

— Vas-tu un jour comprendre que plus ça te débecte plus ça m'amuse ? taquina l'intéressée en ouvrant la fenêtre.

— Euhm, salut Kira ! tenta Albus qui venait tout juste d'essuyer les dernières larmes occasionnées par sa quinte de toux.

Rose se tourna vers l'extérieur pour cacher son rire tandis que Kira enlaçait son cousin et entamait une vive discussion avec lui.

Le soleil montrait timidement le bout de son nez au travers des nuages qui avaient été présents toute la matinée. Elle songea à relire à nouveau l'affaire sur les sirènes lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à sa droite. Scorpius Malfoy s'assit à ses côtés sur la table en bois et la regarda tirer une taffe avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Tiens, se contenta-t-elle de dire en lui passant son paquet. Je sais que tu attendais qu'elle soit occupée pour m'en demander.

— Merci, répondit-il en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

Le contact avec sa peau l'électrisa étrangement mais il ne sembla pas remarqué.

— Où est Eric ? questionna-t-il en faisant jaillir une flamme de sa baguette.

— Pas ici en tout cas, se rembrunit Rose en lui en voulant presque de remettre cette histoire sur le devant de la scène.

— As-tu enfin réalisé que tu perdais ton temps avec lui ? ironisa Scorpius.

— Disons plutôt que c'est lui qui a estimé avoir besoin de nouveauté…

— Tu trouveras mieux Weaslette, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Le jeune sorcier hésita un moment avant de se décider à poser sa main sur l'omoplate de Rose en signe de réconfort.

— Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en déposant la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle baissa les yeux en tentant de ne pas pleurer et vit Schnaps se glisser entre les jambes de Scorpius en ronronnant. Si Eric avait été là, il aurait envoyé valser le petit chaton contre le mur. Au lieu de ça, Malfoy lui envoya un petit four en rigolant. Rose soupira. Elle tombait toujours amoureuse des mauvais garçons.

— Oh Scorp' ! Tu fumes aussi ?! leur parvint la voix boudeuse de Kira depuis le salon.

Rose se releva d'un coup, étonnée de s'être laissée aller à une posture aussi intime avec Scorpius. Dire qu'elle et lui étaient amis aurait peut-être été exagérer. Ils avaient des connaissances en commun et, de ce fait, étaient amenés à se voir souvent mais ils ne s'entendaient pas plus que ça. Malfoy aimait souvent critiquer Eric, tandis que la jeune rousse le taquinait assez fréquemment sur sa couardise.

— Enlèves tes sales pattes velues de ma cousine, prévint alors Albus en regardant son ami avec intensité.

Scorpius coula une œillade gênée à Rose avant de capituler puis jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

— Arrête d'imaginer des choses Potter, se contenta-t-il de répondre en retournant auprès des deux autres.

Elle se demanda un moment comment considérer la remarque. Sous-entendait-il qu'il paraissait impossible qu'elle puisse l'attirer ou bien tout simplement impossible qu'elle puisse attirer quiconque ? Légèrement piquée au vif, Rose s'alluma à nouveau une cigarette, balayant d'une main ennuyée les exclamations de Kira.

_Quitte à mourir seule, autant se soumettre à la sentence en se faisant plaisir._

— Vas-tu arrêter de te toucher les cheveux une bonne fois pour toute ? demanda Kira agacée en tirant sur le bras de Rose. Tes mains puent la clope en plus.

— Quelle importance ? Tout le monde fume ici de toute manière.

— Raison de plus pour éviter d'aggraver la chose, l'enfonça Alice Londubat, sa deuxième meilleure amie.

Rose soupira. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Sortir dans le bar sorcier le plus branché de la ville avait pourtant été son idée. Légèrement vexée par ce qu'avait put dire Malfoy la dernière fois, elle avait décidé de sortir de ses retranchements, trop effrayée à l'idée de ne jamais trouver personne.

Seulement voilà :

- sa robe bleue marine était trop décolletée – voire peut-être un peu trop courte –

- ses pieds la faisaient atrocement souffrir, engoncés dans des escarpins de douze centimètres

- ses faux-cils s'entremêlaient

- ses cheveux ondulés lui semblaient trop plats.

Kira et Alice avaient beau lui répéter qu'elle était époustouflante, Rose était persuadée de faire tape-à-l'œil. La bièraubeurre qu'elle avait prise en arrivant n'avait pas réussit à la détendre et les regards de certains hommes n'arrangeaient rien à l'histoire. Comme si le pire n'était pas encore arrivé, Rose venait d'apercevoir Albus dans la foule et il se dirigeait vers Kira. N'y tenant plus et voulant éviter les railleries de son cousin quant à son accoutrement, elle décida d'aller se chercher un hydromel, espérant noyer son malaise dans l'alcool.

— Rose ? demanda une voix étonnée qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle chercha désespérément à attirer le regard des filles mais se ravisa en voyant qu'Albus les avait déjà rejointes. Se fabriquant un semblant de sourire elle se retourna, le cœur serré mais la tête haute.

— Eric ? Quelle surprise ! réussit-elle à articuler sans trop se trahir.

— Tu es… Wahou ! J'ai faillit ne pas te reconnaître.

— Euh… Merci, répondit-elle sans savoir si c'était un compliment.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Plutôt bien…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Rose ne voulait pas savoir comment il allait. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. En fait elle ne voulait pas le voir, tout simplement. Cette soirée allait de mal en pis.

— Eric ! s'écria une grande brune dégingandée aux yeux d'un noir de jais.

La fille s'accrocha à son bras et il parut gêné. Elle aurait pu être assortie à Eric, si on oubliait la maigreur de son visage et le fait qu'elle fasse quasiment une tête de plus que lui. Il n'avait jamais été très grand après tout.

— Rose, voici Yvana. Yvana…, dit-il sans avoir le courage de présenter son ex petite-amie.

— Rose Weasley, soupira Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Ravie, mentit-elle en lui tendant la main.

— Weasley ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger ? répondit Yvana en l'enlaçant.

Rose la laissa faire, trop étourdie par la spontanéité dont elle faisait preuve.

Elle regarda Eric, les bras ballants, tandis que celui-ci gardait résolument les yeux au sol. Quelque chose clochait.

— Je crois que ta mère est sortie avec mon oncle, s'extasia la brune en rigolant. Le monde est tellement petit ! Je m'appelle Yvana Krum !

Rose faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa salive. Elle avait toujours su qu'Eric était ambitieux mais de là à sortir avec la nièce de Viktor Krum, tout juste majeure…

— Il faut absolument que l'on fête ça ! s'exclama Yvana. Que veux-tu boire Rose ? Je peux t'appeler Rose, hein ?

— Un Whisky Pur Feu. Corsé, éluda Rose en décidant qu'elle avait besoin d'un très bon remontant.

— Ta mère est sortie avec Viktor Krum ? explosa Eric dès qu'Yvana se fut éloignée vers le bar.

— Tu aurais peut-être dû te renseigner avant de me larguer pour sortir avec une gamine de dix-sept ans sous le seul prétexte que celle-ci est sa nièce !

— Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir !

— Et le fait que ta carrière de joueur de Quidditch batte de l'aile ces temps-ci n'a surement rien à voir non plus. Tonton Krum ferait des pieds et des mains pour que le chéri de sa Vana ait une bonne situation, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tenta de se justifier Eric en essayant de se rapprocher d'elle.

— Oh que si je sais ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies laissée tomber avant de savoir que je connaissais Viktor. Tu es pathétique mon pauvre !

Rose resserra les doigts sur sa pochette avant de se retourner, sourde aux appels d'Eric. S'imaginait-il vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir laisser tomber sa gamine pour retourner avec elle maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle connaissait l'un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de son époque ? Plutôt mourir.

— Rose ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Yvana en revenant vers elle, les mains chargées de verres.

— Oui, répondit-elle en attrapant deux des Whisky qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, oublie Eric avant qu'il ne te fasse regretter de l'avoir connu.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar pour poser les verres avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Un demi-paquet et plusieurs verres plus tard, la tête lui tournait légèrement mais le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait assaillit au début de la soirée semblait s'être dissipé. Rose se sentait bien et les regards qu'on lui jetait laissaient paraître qu'elle avait raison de s'accommoder à l'atmosphère ambiante. Elle venait de se commander un autre verre quand un grand type s'approcha d'elle, tout sourire.

— Il est pour moi celui-là ma belle, assura-t-il en posant plusieurs gallions sur le comptoir que le serveur se dépêcha d'encaisser.

— Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de lui tourner le dos.

— Hey ! s'exclama l'homme en lui attrapant l'épaule avec force.

— La dame a dit merci, s'éleva une voix.

Le type sembla se calmer et partit sans demander son reste. Rose se retourna, prête à remercier son sauveur avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius Malfoy. Comme si la soirée n'était pas déjà assez ratée.

— Oh c'est toi, dit-elle simplement en sirotant un énième Whisky Pur Feu.

— Oui c'est moi Rose, et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tes amis doivent bien te chercher depuis une bonne demi-heure.

— Quelle importance ? Je ne suis pas morte, si ?

— Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel Kira…

— Et c'est repartit ! Encore Kira. Toujours Kiraaa. Kira par-ci, Kira par-là, répondit Rose en faisant valdinguer son verre dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Change de disque !

…

— Donne-moi ton verre, ordonna-t-il après un court silence.

— Pas question !

— Weasley je ne plaisante pas, commença-t-il à s'énerver en lui subtilisant l'alcool.

— Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle en se ruant sur lui. Si tu en veux un tu n'as qu'à demander au bar ! Malfoy !

Scorpius la regarda se débattre avant de vider son verre cul sec, histoire de mettre fin au conflit.

— Comme ça c'est réglé, clarifia-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

— Espèce de gobelin mal léché !

— Du calme Rose.

— Que je me calme ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'es qu'un petit troll vicieux plein de morve Malfoy ! J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu tombes dans un filet du Diable ! Raah, s'énerva-t-elle en lui balançant le contenu d'un verre au visage.

Scorpius cligna des yeux avant de demander des serviettes au bar qu'une serveuse s'empressa de lui donner avec un air admiratif. Une grande blonde s'approcha, commençant à se disputer avec Rose. Le verre était apparemment le sien. Il calma la jeune femme, armé de son plus beau sourire, avant d'emmener Rose à l'écart, dans un endroit où peu d'allers-venus s'effectuaient.

— Tu crois qu'il suffit toujours d'un petit sourire pour arranger les choses Malfoy ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

— Et toi ? Tu crois que voir ton ex avec une autre fille te donne le droit de boire jusqu'à rouler par terre ? C'est toi l'idiote dans l'histoire Weasley ! Ce mec n'était pas pour toi, et il ne le sera jamais. Grandis un peu !

— C'est à moi que tu dis de grandir ? Parlons un peu de toi, tu veux ?! Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de Kira, dis voir ? Lui as-tu jamais av…

— Tais-toi !

— Non je ne me tairais pas ! Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner ! Quand je pense que tu n'es…

— J'ai dit tais-toi Weasley !

— … pas foutu d'avouer à Kira que tu l'aimes. Je n'ai…

Scorpius la plaqua contre le mur et savoura enfin le silence. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, la respiration comme coupée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Eric ne la méritait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu combien son petit côté névrosé était mignon, combien la courbe de ses sourcils était jolie quand elle stressait, ou bien encore à quel point sa bouche était sexy quand elle la pinçait avec son petit air coincé. Ce bougre avait dû tellement tombé de haut en la voyant ce soir. En s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait raté !

— Pour qui te prends-tu au juste ? reprit Rose de plus belle une fois le choc passé. Je ne…

Les lèvres du blond s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne termine. Rose aurait pu le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien, prenant étonnamment plaisir à lui rendre son baiser. Voir qu'elle pouvait finalement plaire, même s'il ne s'agissait que de Scorpius Malfoy, suffisait à lui faire apprécier le moment. Elle devait avouer, cependant, que l'expérience n'était pas désagréable. Le même courant électrique que lorsqu'ils s'étaient touchés la dernière fois la traversa au moment où la langue du jeune-homme força la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingérée.

L'instant sembla s'éterniser, Rose n'aurait pu dire exactement depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient lorsque Scorpius mit un terme à leur échange. Il la regarda un court instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il la serrait toujours dans ses bras. Quand il la relâcha, elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds. Le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment en expliquer la raison.

— Wahou… se contenta-t-il de dire au bout d'un moment. Et bien ! On peut dire que c'était… inattendu.

Inattendu ? Parmi tous les adjectifs qui venaient à l'esprit de Rose – étonnant, intéressant, captivant… –, ''inattendu'' semblait assez fade. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Voulait-il simplement dire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à l'embrasser mais qu'il avait bien fallu la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ? Les idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se reprochait de se triturer à ce point les méninges. Surtout pour un simple échange de salive, et avec Scorpius Malfoy qui plus est. N'empêche que sa remarque était vexante.

— … Oui, dit-elle simplement pour bien lui signifier que, pour elle aussi, l'embrasser avait été vécu comme une sorte d'obligation.

— Je suis désolé, j'aurais du éviter de faire ça sans ta permission.

Il la scruta, attendant une quelconque réaction mais rien ne transparut. Son visage resta de marbre. Un peu gêné d'avoir engendré leur brève étreinte, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Si elle s'était au moins énervée, il aurait pu répliquer. Mais Rose semblait rester impassible. Tant et si bien qu'il allait finir par le prendre mal. Il aurait pu tolérer une mauvaise réaction, mais n'en provoquer aucune pouvait être à la limite de l'insultant.

— Laisse tomber, finit-il par lâcher en lançant sa main avant de s'en aller.

Rose le regarda partir en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle pouvait encore sentir la pression qu'avait exercée sa bouche sur la sienne.

_Elle aurait presque pu penser qu'elle avait aimé leur baiser… presque._

Le vendredi d'après, Rose était tranquillement installée sur son canapé à caresser Schnaps. La semaine avait été éprouvante. Elle, d'ordinaire si concentrée au travail, n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Toujours était-il que l'idiot avait même réussit à infiltrer son subconscient. Elle rêvait de lui la nuit elle rêvait de leur baiser, avant de se réveiller en nage dans son lit, seule.

Scorpius n'avait jamais été son style, elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop parfait. Trop beau, trop intelligent, trop calme… trop tout. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les garçons qui pouvaient lui être bénéfiques. C'était comme si elle avait toujours cherché l'autodestruction.

Or, l'ironie ici, résidait dans le fait que Malfoy la détruisait à sa façon tout en restant le parfait jeune homme qu'il avait toujours été.

Il s'était excusé de l'avoir embrassée, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le lui reprocher. Mais il ne s'était pas excuser d'avoir fait ça en sachant que cela engendrerait un tas de questions auxquelles son esprit torturé n'aurait pas de réponses. Il ne s'était pas excusé d'avoir fait ça en étant amoureux de Kira. Il ne s'était pas excusé de l'avoir si bien embrassée, à tel point qu'elle s'en rappelait encore plusieurs jours après.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se faire pardonner pour tout ça, mais Rose se compliquait la vie. Rose s'était toujours compliqué la vie, et ça, elle suspectait Scorpius d'en être conscient.

Le carillon de la porte sonna et elle sortit de sa rêverie, se rendant compte que Schnaps n'était plus sur ses jambes et qu'elle avait continué à caresser ses genoux sans même s'en apercevoir.

— Rose, je dois impérativement te parler ! lança Kira sur un ton autoritaire alors que la rousse lui ouvrait la porte.

Son amie se débarrassa de son manteau avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Rose la regarda d'un air maussade, sa simple vue déclenchant en elle le souvenir de son baiser avec Malfoy. La blonde releva la tête, accrochant un regard perçant à la jeune Weasley.

— Je t'écoute, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

— Mais encore ? demanda Rose qui ne comprenait rien au manège de Kira.

— Scorpius a l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours…

— Et ?

— Et je te soupçonne d'être la cause de son état ! Il était tout à fait normal l'autre soir au club avant que l'on se mette tous à ta recherche. Son comportement a changé depuis cette soirée-là.

— Je n'ai rien fait ! répondit l'intéressée sans mentir.

C'était bien lui qui l'avait embrassée après tout, non ? Le simple fait qu'elle semble ne pas être la seule perturbée réussit cependant à la faire sourire.

— Je ne te crois pas Rose. A chaque fois qu'on prononce ton nom il se renfrogne. C'est…

Kira fut stoppée par des coups tapés à la porte. Rose n'était pas habituée à recevoir autant de visites en si peu de temps. Elle fronça le nez avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Quand on parle du loup, s'empressa d'ajouter la blonde.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil en les regardant l'une après l'autre.

— Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous dire en quoi Rose est responsable de ton comportement ces derniers temps, continua Kira.

— C'est justement pour parler de ça que je suis là, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressée qui évitait résolument de croiser son regard.

— Aaah, je t'avais bien dit que tu y étais pour quelque chose ! s'écria Kira en regardant son amie. Donc ? Scorpius ?

— J'aimerais autant que cela reste entre nous pour le moment, osa Rose en levant enfin la tête vers Malfoy.

— Non Weasley, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

— Rose n'a pas tort, laisse-nous d'abord régler ça entre nous.

— Mais Scorp ! tenta à nouveau la blonde avec des yeux de chiens battus.

— Kira ! Vas-t-en s'il-te-plait, répondit Scorpius d'un ton ferme.

Rose écarquilla grand les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Malfoy refuser quelque chose à Kira Finnigan. Elle ne savait pas si cela pouvait être considéré comme étant de bon augure.

Kira bougonna quelques secondes avant de prendre la porte, n'oubliant pas de claironner qu'elle saurait tôt ou tard le fin mot de cette histoire. Rose regarda sa chevelure disparaître avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi seule face à un Scorpius semblant déterminé. Il plaça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la toisa.

— Je suppose qu'un merci est de vigueur, finit-elle par dire, gênée par le silence pesant.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle le regarda faire, attendant qu'il engage une conversation qui serait bizarre, elle le savait déjà. Il n'ouvrit pourtant pas la bouche, s'autorisant seulement à montrer son paquet de cigarettes d'un air interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête et il en sortit une clope, qu'il s'alluma.

— J'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'on parle, dit-il enfin après avoir recraché la fumée de sa première taffe.

— Vraiment ? répondit-elle sur un ton ironique. Tu as pris ton temps, constata-t-elle en comptant qu'une semaine était déjà passée depuis leur baiser.

— Je pourrais en dire autant de toi… Mais je ne suis pas là pour épiloguer sur la durée que nous avons mis à parler de ce qu'il se passe entre nous, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que Rose commençait à ouvrir la bouche d'un air furieux.

— Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de parler au présent quand tu mentionnes un fait passé, corrigea-t-elle en lui arrachant la tige d'une main pour en prendre une bouffée.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous Rose ! Ou suis-je le seul à avoir passé la semaine à penser à ce baiser ?

La rousse ancra son regard étonné au sien avant de détourner la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Maudit gêne Weasley.

— Depuis quand as-tu réalisé qu'il existe en ce bas monde d'autres femmes que Kira Finnigan ? interrogea-t-elle perfide, en essayant d'éluder la dernière remarque du blond.

Scorpius pouffa avant de jeter la cigarette par la fenêtre. Rose l'observa faire, prête à lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'elle avait dit était drôle mais, déjà il se retournait pour l'embrasser sans crier gare.

Les bras ballants, elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'il l'embrasse une fois pouvait passer pour une erreur, mais répéter l'action – sans alcool dans l'organisme – revenait à rendre réel tout ce qu'elle avait cru avoir imaginé à un certain point.

Elle voulut le repousser, pensant que discuter avant d'agir semblait une bien meilleure idée, mais il protesta en grognant, sans pour autant la lâcher. Les bras stoppés dans leur élan, elle cala subtilement ses coudes dans le creux de ses clavicules et se surprit à enlacer son cou et à jouer avec les cheveux tombant sur sa nuque.

Il avait un goût sucré auquel elle ne se serait jamais attendue. Scorpius Malfoy avait toujours représenté la perfection dans sa tête, sans que cela soit un compliment. C'était une perfection austère qu'elle alliait à lui, une personnalité droite, sans faux semblant, sans défaut, sans tare… Ennuyeuse. Autant de douceur l'étonna donc. Tant et si bien qu'elle se perdit facilement dans leur échange.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, son pouls s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Malfoy capable de la mettre dans cet état.

Elle le laissa s'écarter d'elle, presque à contre-coeur. Le moment avait parut si court et pourtant si intense.

— As-tu seulement idée de combien j'ai eu envie de faire ça ces derniers temps ? demanda Scorpius en rivant son regard au sien.

— Je ne suis pourtant pas blonde, se contenta-t-elle de constater en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se comparer à Kira.

Qui voudrait sortir avec Rose la névrosée quand il pouvait avoir Kira la joviale ? Kira la beauté incarnée. Kira la perfection.

Scorpius la relâcha en retenant une exclamation. Elle devinait son énervement mais ne comprenait pas à quoi cela était dû.

— Quand comptes-tu arrêter de me parler d'elle à chaque phrase que je débite ? lâcha-t-il avec agacement.

— Je n'aime pas être le second choix… C'est tout.

— Il n'a jamais été question que tu en sois un.

Rose s'esclaffa. Tenait-il vraiment à jouer au plus idiot ou tentait-il d'insulter son intelligence ?

— Essaierais-tu de me faire croire que j'ai imaginé les dix dernières années ?

— Peut-être as-tu simplement extrapolé mes actions…

A n'en plus douter, Scorpius commençait sérieusement à se payer sa tête, et ça, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle s'écarta de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit.

— Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir Malfoy.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la regardant sans comprendre avant de s'adosser au rebord de la table, lui signifiant qu'il ne comptait pas accéder à sa requête.

— Ecoutes, j'ai bien compris que tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule et que ça te fait bien triper de continuer à faire semblant. Alors je ne sais pas où se trouve la plume à papotte cachée mais tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu maintenant.

— Plume cachée? demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien ! Si tu ne veux pas partir, je vais le faire. Pense juste à jeter un sort de fermeture automatique quand tu partiras. Tu v…

— Kira est ma sœur, lâcha-t-il tout de go en l'empêchant de terminer ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

La jeune sorcière se stoppa net, un bras enfilé dans la manche de son manteau, l'autre dehors.

— Très drôle Malfoy. _Vraiment_ très drôle. Et mon père s'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

— Nous avons le même père, dit-il simplement en ne relevant pas la pointe de sarcasme dans la dernière phrase de Rose.

— Ton père n'aurait jamais pu sortir avec Lavande Finnigan. J'ai vu des photos ! Elle représentait à elle seule tout ce que les Mangemorts détestaient.

Scorpius tiqua au mot ''mangemorts''. Son regard devint plus sombre.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas très dur à imaginer. Lavande Brown devenue Mme Finnigan quelques semaines auparavant ; vient d'apprendre que ton père – son premier, et sûrement seul amour – sort avec ta mère quand _mon_ père et elle se rencontrent un soir au Chaudron Baveur. Ils commencent à boire elle pour oublier, lui pour faire comme si toute sa vie n'était pas fichue après la défaite du clan pour lequel il a opté sous la contrainte. Seamus étant toujours au travail et une chose en entraînant une autre… Un mois plus tard, mon père rencontre ma mère et tombe fou amoureux d'elle... Kira n'a qu'un mois et demi de plus que moi. Fais ton calcul.

Rose resta interdite en cherchant ce qui pourrait clocher dans cette histoire. Seulement, en y réfléchissant bien, Mr Finnigan était un type tellement gentil que le fait qu'il trompe sa femme lui paraissait bizarre. Sauf si on prenait en compte qu'elle ait pu faire de même vingt-deux ans plus tôt.

— Kira m'en aurait parlé.

— Elle n'est pas au courant. La seule raison pour laquelle je le suis c'est parce que je suis tombé sur une lettre de Lavande l'été de mes douze ans. Elle remerciait mon père de tenir sa langue après tant d'années.

Rose soupira. L'histoire semblait plausible. Ahurissante. Mais probable.

— Pourquoi avoir fait comme si de rien n'était alors ? Quand je n'arrêtais pas de te charrier sur ton manque de courage face à Kira ?

— Parce que c'était les seules fois où tu m'adressais la parole au début de mon amitié avec Albus. Puis, c'était aussi la seule manière de justifier le côté protecteur que j'ai envers elle.

Rose referma la porte en enlevant sa veste. La température commençait à étrangement monter et elle avait légèrement du mal à respirer. Scorpius ancra ses yeux dans les siens et secoua la tête pour dégager les cheveux de son visage d'une manière plus que sexy… Selon elle.

— Je t'ai toujours trouvée intrigante Rose. Tu étais l'une des rares filles de Poudlard à n'avoir aucune opinion sur moi. Je ne sais pas si je le prenais bien ou mal d'ailleurs, j'étais assez mitigé à l'époque.

Il s'était approché en parlant, tant et si bien qu'il était maintenant à sa hauteur. Il joua avec une de ses mèches rousses avant de la replacer derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle restait coite, comme paralysée.

— J'aime tes cheveux, dit-il en posant son pouce sur l'espace entre ses sourcils, essayant de gommer le pli que formaient ces derniers. Et j'aime quand tu réfléchis trop aussi.

Il lui sourit et Rose attrapa sa chemise en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, mue par un élan d'impulsivité. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se scellèrent. L'estomac de la jeune femme la tirailla tandis que Scorpius l'enlaçait. Elle passa frénétiquement les mains sous son tee-shirt et il abandonna sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse…

Il protesta d'un grognement.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit ça avant ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

— Parce que tu me croyais amoureux de Kira. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal considérant le fait que tu sortais avec McLaggen.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ma rupture avec Eric ?

— Tu réfléchis sans avoir peur de paraître trop intelligente. Oh, et tu es mille fois plus belle sans boulet accroché à tes pieds, plaisanta-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Rose sourit intérieurement.

_C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne lui reprochait pas de trop réfléchir. C'était bien la première fois, aussi, qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus._


End file.
